Five
by YaGirlKate
Summary: Another way of how i think the whole sacrifice thing could go. AU maybe OOC but check it out


Five.

Deaton said that once they stopped struggling to count to 5.

1.

She remembers the first day she met him. Third grade. They were drawing, her a flower and him a shark. He told her how great her flower looked and she said, 'I know.' She had that sass even before she knew it. Throughout that year they ate lunch together and sat together through classes. Their first official 'date' was one day when Mrs. Stilinski asked Mr. Martin if Stiles and Lydia could have a play date. At their play date, they played dress up and had a make believe wedding where they got married. But what she would never tell him is that she kept the aluminum foil ring he made her, and she wears it on a necklace.

2.

She told him she would dance with him. Freshman year, when she was learning all of this and would soon be dragged deeper into this mess. And when he reminded her how smart she really is, it sparked something in her. And slow dancing with him, it wasn't about making Allison or Jackson jealous. It was just about them, Lydia and Stiles, and noone could take that away from them. Not even Peter when he tried to kill her. Because he was the one sprinting across the field warning her. When she fell, he slid on the dirt only to stop mere inches away from Peter. Telling him not to kill her. And he ran to the hospital from where ever he was to make sure she was okay. The same hospital at which he spent everyday at. Sitting in the same chair, going to the same vending machine, until it mysteriously broke. But she wouldn't tell him that she wanted him in her room that whole time.

3.

Watching the beginning of that game was truly painful. All of the mistakes he was making she couldn't believe that coach didn't take him out. At first he just caught the ball and stood there, shocked that he even caught it. And then he got tackled. The second time it rolled towards him, but he couldn't even scoop it up into his stick. And then he got tackled. The third time he cpuld figure out the right angel to catch it in the air, so it bounced off his head. Atleast he didn't get tackled! Later in the game, everyone was being hit down by the visitors net, even the defense. So when the ball just rolled to his feet he scooped it up turned amd just ran, because both teams were in confusion so he ran to the goal and she isn't sure if he shot it because he heard the coach say so, or because two seconds after him she said to but he shot it. And it went in! And so did every shot after that. After that last goal went, in she immediately locked her eyes on his and just smiled and he smiled back at her. And she would never admit it but she wanted to run on the field and kiss him.

4.

After the whole scene after the game with Jackson she just needed to see him. She needed him to tell her that everything was going to be alright. But she couldn't find him. And neither could Scott. Or Isaac. Or even the Sheriff. Later that night she went to his house where his father let her in, telling her he was in his room and he got beat up pretty bad. But when she saw it, god it was awful. She had this feeling like she should have been with him and when he said it was nothing, was he being strong or just a hero? And she knows when he let her in he didn't want to hear about Jackson. And she wished that he just told her to shut up and kiss her because it would have made everything easier and better but he didn't. And she wouldn't tell him that. Ever.

5.

Her mind has been filled with worry that he might have another panic attack ever since today. Because that was the scariest thing in her life and she didn't really read somewhere you hold your breath, she was scared and just thought kissing him would make it better. And it did. It made him better, but not her. She has been constantly worrying that he might not come back after being a replacement sacrifice. And she should have kissed him before he went in that tub because they have that emotional tether Deaton was talking about. And she doesn't know if anyone will be okay after all this.

She pulls him out of the tub as fast as she can. And Deaton tells her to 'do nothing just wait he'll come through himself.' So she sit there, hilding his hand waiting and thinks all the way back to third grade when she sees his chain, with his mother's ring and his from their wedding. She feels a tear escape her eye, roll down her cheek, and land on his lips. His eyes open wide as he gasps for any air he can get, because this is scaring her more than a panic attack.

She watches him closely as his breathing slows down to as close to normal as they'll get. Deaton tells her to get him out of his wet clothes. So she takes off his shirt, revealing the abs he hides from everyone. He doesn't have a change of clothes, so she grabs scrubs for him. Watching his shakey hands undo the button and zipper, but politely turning around for him to take off his boxers and pull the scrubs up. She wraps him in a blanket, and then hugs him closely reminding him 'body warmth' as his purple lips form a smirk. She can feel him shaking and she can feel something else from the cold but she won't mention it in front of everyone. Because the only thing that matters is that she can feel is heart beating beneath her hand and their matching rings.

He notices the rings, looks at her and smiles saying 'I thought you forgot.'

She shook her head. Maybe she should tell him all that stuff. Because noones tomorrows are guaranteed. 'I would never forget that, I wear mine every day. And after I got attacked by Peter, I wanted you in my hospital room, I just wouldn't say anything. And after you scored all of the winning goals in the championship game I just wanted to run onto the field to kiss you. And that night when I was at your house, in your room talking and crying about Jackson I wanted you to tell me to shut up and kiss me, but you actually listened to me. And today, all long I have been worried sick that you might have another panic attack and I wouldn't know what to do but all that I would have to do is this.'

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him, slowly at first like earlier that day. But it quickly turned passionate. As the blankets dropped and he grabbed her ass while her legs wrapped around his hips he placed her on a counter. Only to be interrupted but Deaton telling them that he knew they had the emotional tether.


End file.
